


i will carry you...

by rhodonitedreams



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Gen, Grief/Mourning, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Spoilers for Episode: s01e18 Agony of a Witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodonitedreams/pseuds/rhodonitedreams
Summary: Spoilers for Agony of a Witch.Eda was gone, and seeing the Owl House so empty...so cold... so lonely... it only made that fact even more real.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Willow Park, Gus & Luz Noceda, Gus & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Luz Noceda & Willow Park
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	i will carry you...

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while waiting for my edit to render. this episode had me feeling so many emotions. i don't even know what to say. i wrote this mainly to cope.
> 
> anyway enjoy this angsty thing i wrote in like 30 minutes :')

_Eda was gone._

Seeing the Owl House so empty...so cold... so lonely... it only made that fact even more real.

Hearing King ask for Eda...hearing him asking her where she was... that was what broke Luz.

Her eyes welled with tears, she couldn't stop it. The adrenaline from the fight had worn off, and strength left her body. Her knees went weak and her body trembled. She finally couldn't handle it anymore and fell to the cold hard ground.

And the sobs came flooding out. She sat there, letting the events of that day catch up to her. She cried and cried, not noticing King walk up to her slowly and hug her, looking up at her with genuine worry in his eyes. He didn't know what had happened, but he knew it had to do something with Eda, and whatever it was, it wasn't good.

He had never seen Luz like this, so broken, so full of grief. 

He didn't say a word though. 

The sound of Luz's cries, her _agonizing_ cries, filled the entirely of the Owl House. A place once filled with laughter and happiness and family, was now replacing with nothing but the wind and the sobs of a girl who had just lost the one of the most important people in her life.

The _agony_ she felt.

Luz was still crying when she heard footsteps approaching the front of the house. She heard, but she didn't bother looking to see who it was.

"Luz!" She heard a familiar group of people shouting as the footsteps got closer.

Oh, her friends. Right. They were the ones who probably told Eda.

"L-Luz..."

_Amity._

Luz looked up for a moment and saw her friends. Gus and Willow helping Amity walk while they all focused their worried eyes on her. 

Willow kneeled down beside her, still making sure to give her some space. "Luz, what happened..?? Where's Eda..??"

Luz's eyes widened. And she cried harder. It was the only thing she could do. What was she supposed to say? Eda used up all her magic to save her from death and turned into a beast? Eda got taken by Lilith and the Emperor's coven? Eda's gone and it's all her fault?

No. All she could do was cry.

So that's what she did, she collapsed forward, burying her face into Willow's shoulder and cried.

"Oh Luz," she heard willow mumble, and felt her best friend's arms wrap around her. Seconds later, she felt two other people join the hug as well, she assumed Gus and Amity, and then King.

_"I'm sorry!"_ Luz strained, her voice hoarse from crying. _"It's all my fault!"_ Her voice was muffled from Willow's shoulder, but the group heard it regardless.

Willow's grip on Luz tightened, and her own eyes filled with tears at the sound of Luz's voice.

"Luz, whatever happened, it wasn't your fault." She whispered in the girl's ear, her voice shaky, but words sure. "It's going to be okay."

_"No, it's not!"_ Luz coughed, choking on her sobs before regaining her voice again. _"She's gone! Eda is gone!"_

"Luz.."

"I got captured b-by Lilith and she used me to get to Eda! She was using me to get her! Eda used up her magic to save me! It's my fault! Everything was my fault! Now she's gone and I don't know if I'll ever see her again and _I just want her back but she's gone and it's all my fault and-_ "

_"LUZ!"_

The sudden shout caused Luz to look up, and to her right, she saw Amity's face, tears running down her eyes. She looked hurt as well, only this was a different kind of hurt.

_Betrayal._

"Luz," she continued, more calmer this time. "Don't blame yourself for this, please."

Willow nodded and stretched her hand out to wipe the tears off of Luz's cheek. She gave her a weak smile, her own tears still threatening to fall.

"Amity's right. This is not your fault. And we're going to be here for you no matter what."

"I..." Luz wanted to speak, but the tears overcame her and she collapsed into Willow's shoulder once again, the strained cries forcing their way up her throat.

The four of them sat there on the cold hard floor of the Owl House, hugging each other while the sobs of a broken traumatized girl flooded the air.

"It's going to be okay." Amity started, furiously wiping her eyes and holding back her tears. "I promise, we're going to get Eda back."

_I promise._

_I will carry you._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna go back to crying over this episode now bye :')
> 
> comments and feedback are appreciated :)  
> -lynn <3


End file.
